fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Himura Akiko
is a main character and the lead Cure in Earth Defense Pretty Cure!. She is a first year transfer student at Kawai High School. Her family runs a local karaoke shop called Kurotama. She also has a older sister named Noya. Her catchphrase is . Akiko is endlessly carefree often doing some odd things that seem to interest her. She also loves cute and cuddly things, such as her fairy mascot. Her Cure form is . She controls the power of Holy Light. Appearance Out of the 5 girls, Akiko is the shortest in terms of height. She has mid-long curly blonde hair that is normally let down. Her eyes are a reddish brown. Her school uniform is a dark black blazer with white high-lights, unzipped, a white shirt with a sailor suit design cuff, a black skirt, ankle high white socks, and dark brown shoes. As Cure Scarlet, Akiko's hair grows longer and is designed in a high ponytail. Her eye colour changes to red. She wears a white vest with frilled sleeves that have red, flipped up cuffs with base extensions in the form of a frilly six coat tails which have a red underside, a red bow just below her neck that has a small, red, heart-shaped jewel with wings, embedded into it, a pair of white silk gloves, a white skirt which have red lace bordered at the base, a pair of white boots where the upper part is flipped upside down on either side, which are red in colour and have another heart shaped jewel embedded into it. Clothing Style Personality Akiko is cheerful, energetic, kind but is endlessly carefree. She transfers to Kawai High in her first year, and is the newest member to the Defense Club. Akiko is very straightforward towards problems, though she is awkward/tactless leading the situation to resolve itself. She loves to work and encourage others, seeing that she has many friends. Akiko is also quite dense to very complicated situations, using any means necessary. She isn't so smart and gets a low grades. Personal Information Basic Statistics * Full Name: Akiko Himura * Japanese: 緋村明子 * Birthday: February 26th * Zodiac: Pisces * Birthplace: * Nationality: Japanese * Height: * Weight: * Blood Type: * Species: Human * Personal Quote: Love you! * Occupation: Student, Defense Club Member, and Pretty Cure * Class: ''' * '''Favourite Food: * Least Favourite Food: Fears/Weaknesses Skills Cure Scarlet "The Sparkling Princess! Cure Scarlet!" 輝くプリンセス!キュアスカーレット! Kagayaku purinsesu! Kyua Sukāretto!' is the alter ego of Himura Akiko. Cure Scarlet has the powers of Holy Light. She is represented by hearts, and her main colour is red. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure! Love Switch!" Angel Scarlet "The Sparkling Princess, Angelic Love! Angel Scarlet!" スパークリング王女、天使の愛!エンジェルスカーレット! Supākuringu ōjo, tenshi no ai! Enjeru Sukāretto!' is another version of Cure Scarlet. Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by the new enemy, but thanks to the power of LOVE, a special power was granted upon the Pretty Cure, the cures were given newly advanced outfits as well as angel wings. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Love Attack. Attacks 'Scarlet Lumiere '- is Cure Scarlet's main attack. To perform it, she needs her Love Stick. It makes it debut in Episode 1. 'Love Attack '- is Cure Scarlet's first group attack that she performs with Cure Cerulean, Cure Epinard, Cure Sulphur, and Cure Vesta, when the tops of the the Love Sticks join together. Etymology Songs Duets Trivia References Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Females